Narkotika
Om Hotel Cæsar har gjennom årene hatt en rekke historier vedrørende narkotika. Plottene har berørt både smugling, lagring, salg og faktisk bruk av dop. Ved flere tilfeller har narkotika også blitt "plantet" for å inkriminere uskyldige. [[Fil:Tove01.jpg|thumb|Tove Jensen brukte ecstasy, og fikk i seg GHB både ufrivillig og frivillig. Foto: TV2]] I serien I sesong 3 fant Ingrid Iversen noen hvite tabletter på personalrommet. Ninni Anker-Hansen identifiserte tablettene som ecstasy. Det ble gjennomført forsiktige undersøkelser om noen av de ansatte brukte dop. Henning Nygaard spurte Tove Jensen om det var mye dop på ravefestene hun hadde begynt å gå på, fordi han fikk mistanke om at det kunne være henne, men det benektet hun. Etter hvert ble det likevel klart at Tove hadde et visst forbruk av ecstasy. På ett tidspunkt ble hun arrestert, tydelig beruset, men hun ble likevel satt fri da det ikke ble funnet stoff på henne. Tove fikk siden vite av noen venner at det skulle arrangeres et nytt raveparty om kort tid, og at det var hennes tur til å handle inn “godsakene”. Av vennene fikk hun også penger. Henning oppdaget imidlertid at Tove hadde en konvolutt med flere tusen kroner, og skjønte at pengene skulle gå til dop. Når Tove skulle til å kjøpe stoff, oppdaget hun at konvolutten med pengene var forsvunnet. Henning tilstod å ha tatt den, og lovet å gi pengene tilbake dersom hun kunne love at hun ikke skulle kjøpe narkotika. Toves mor, Solrun Jensen, sendte datteren til avvenning i Alta, og en stund ble hun faktisk rusfri. Mens gamle Restaurant Nero ennå var i drift, plantet Loke Andersen kokain på en slik måte at det skulle ødelegge ryktet til Alexandra Kvamme. Tove fikk komme tilbake til Oslo, men under en fest i sesong 5 hadde Thomas Hildring GHB i drinken til Tove Jensen. Ved en senere anledning, da hun så ham danse med en annen jente, ble hun så deprimert at hun med vilje tok en overdose GHB. Hun ble brakt til sykehus i en kritisk tilstand, men overlevde. [[Fil:Tommy01.jpg|thumb|left|Tommy Dahl var narkoman. Foto: TV2]] I sesong 15-17 opptrådte den narkomane Tommy Dahl. Tommy kom inn i serien fordi han ville ha penger hos sin bror Kenneth Dahl for å betale narkogjeld. Kenneth brukte store summer på Tommy. Kenneth og Tommy var også involvert da det foregikk fordekt narkosmugling i forbindelse med smuglerkjøtt som ble levert til kjøkkenet på Cleo. Alexandra Kvamme og Albert Lunde dumpet på et punkt i sesong 16 store mengder smuglerkjøtt i Oslofjorden, uten å ane at det også var heroin skjult i kjøttet. [[Fil:Kjell Morten Hoss.jpg|thumb|Kjell Morten Hoss forlangte fem millioner i erstatning for en tapt forsendelse heroin. Foto: TV2]] Den tvilsomme Kjell Morten Hoss, som stod bak narkosmuglingen, forlangte fem millioner kroner i erstatning fra Svein Krogstad. Svein forsøkte å dykke etter kjøttet for å få tak i stoffet, men uten hell, og Kjell Mortens utpressing fortsatte inn i sesong 17, da han ble truffet av en bil og drept. Tommy Dahl ble til slutt innlagt på Lykkebo behandlingshjem. Da han kom tilbake derfra, var han rusfri. [[Bilde:Scott_og_Rolv_kaster_ut.jpg|left|thumb|Scott og Rolv klarte å ta kontrollen over hotellet, men rusmisbruket til Rolv (t.v.) kostet brødrene alt. Foto: TV2]]Rolv Espevoll ble avhengig av kokain under et fengselsopphold. Ute av fengselet klarte han og broren Scott Wallace å kjøpe opp 51 % av Cæsar-aksjene og kunne dermed overta kontrollen, men rusmisbruket gjorde at Rolv definitivt var den svake halvpart av Espevoll-duoen. Eva Rosenkrantz merket seg dette og begynte å åle seg nærmere Rolv for å kunne manipulere ham. For at han skulle tro de hadde ting til felles, sa hun at hun også likte å ta kokain iblant. Eva hadde ikke forutsett hvordan bordet ville fange: Snart begynte Rolv å tilby henne stoff. Hun prøvde i begynnelsen å vri seg unna, men snart kom hun til et punkt der hun måtte sniffe kokain på ordentlig for at ikke bløffen skulle bli avslørt. [[Bilde:Evas overdose.png|left|thumb|Eva i ferd med å ta en overdose kokain. Foto: TV2]] Stoffet gav farlig mersmak, og det gikk ikke lenge før Eva selv oppsøkte en langer ved navn Flugum for å kjøpe mer (angivelig til en "venninne"). Hun brukte ikke lang tid på å utvikle et alvorlig misbruk, som først ble oppdaget av Benedicte Brubak. (Da Eva forsøkte å benekte det, sa Benedicte at hun ikke var dum; hun hadde vært "ute en vinternatt selv".) Sammen med Rolv tok Eva til slutt en overdose kokain. Hun klarte seg, men måtte deretter gå gjennom en hard avvenning. Scott innså etter hvert at Rolv ville kunne spolere planene til Espevoll-duoen, og for at ikke broren skulle ødelegge mer, plantet Scott kokain på hotellrommet hans og tipset politiet. Rolv ble pågrepet, men på høringsdagen rømte han fra politiets varetekt, oppsøkte hotellet og drepte nitten personer med hagle. Til sist skjøt han seg selv. Benedicte Brubak gjorde ved en anledning en sjokkerende oppdagelse i ryggsekken til sin elleve år gamle sønn Juan Carlos: en hel kiloplate med hasj. Det viste seg at Juan Carlos hadde rotet seg borti en tvilsom type ved navn Joakim Rolfsen, og Benedicte måtte treffe tiltak for at sønnen hennes ikke skulle bli dratt inn i narkolanging. [[Bilde:Håkon_Høyer.jpg|left|thumb|Håkon Høyers narkomani gav Cathrine Hove et pressmiddel mot hans mor Guri. Foto: TV2]] Den statsansatte Guri Høyer hjalp Cathrine Hove til å få en god start med sitt hotellprosjekt Black Diamond, men Guri ble siden misfornøyd og truet med å hindre Cathrine i å få flere byggetillatelser. Hun kunne sende et brev til kommunen som ville ført til at Cathrine mistet hotellet. Cathrine ble imidlertid klar over at Guri hadde en narkoman sønn, Håkon Høyer. Guri ville nødig at dette skulle bli kjent. Cathrine truet med å avsløre Håkons narkomani dersom ikke Guri lot Black Diamond være, og Guri lot seg presse. Da Juni Anker-Hansen hadde hukommelsestap i sesong 21, fikk hun det for seg at hun kunne bli bedre dersom hun selvmedisinerte seg med fleinsopp, Psilocybe semilanceata (som hun en gang feiluttaler "Psylomine selomantiantica"). Hun var ute i naturen for å finne sopp, og da hun kom hjem og spiste av den, fikk hun noen ganske bisarre hallusinasjoner der hennes farmor Astrid fremstod som et slags monster. Butleren Børre Blom spiste også uforvarende av soppen Juni hadde fått tak i, igjen med kraftige hallusinasjoner til resultat. (Fleinsoppen i Cæsar-universet later til å være langt mer psykoaktiv enn i vår virkelighet.) Bakhistorien til karakteren Bea Jørgensen har å gjøre med at hun i år 2000 ble tatt med en forsendelse heroin i bilen da hun skulle over svenskegrensen, og derfor måtte tilbringe ni år i fengsel. Bea var imidlertid uskyldig; det var hennes daværende partner Ørjan Sagen som hadde plassert stoffet i bilen for at hun skulle få det over grensen. [[Fil:Bea før hun blir arrestert.png|thumb|Bea etter at politiet fant narkotikaen i skapet hennes. Foto: TV 2]] Da Bea senere arbeidet på Hotel Cæsar, meldte hun på et tidspunkt hotellet til Arbeidstilsynet for brudd på arbeidsmijøloven. Jens August ønsket hevn og gikk til innkjøp av en pakke kokain som ble plassert i skapet hennes, hvorpå han tipset politiet. Bea ble arrestert, men det ble heldigvis bevist at kokainen ikke kunne være hennes. Jens August gikk imidlertid fri. (Merk at både Eva og Jens August vet utmerket godt hvor de skal henvende seg dersom de skulle ønske å kjøpe kokain.) I sesong 27 nevner Hans-Herman Rosenkrantz for Eva at hans datter Hermine hadde eksperimentert litt med narkotika etter at moren døde. Etter dette ble det imidlertid aldri direkte nevnt eller vist at Hermine tok stoff, skjønt hun holdt noen ville fester med høyt forbruk av alkohol. Forretningsmannen Anish Singh drev det ytterst tvilsomme firmaet India Invest. Han inngår et slags pro forma-ekteskap med Eva Rosenkrantz umiddelbart før sin død. Da Eva dermed arver India Invest, oppdager hun at firmaet består av mange små selskaper som blant annet driver med narkoproduksjon (i tillegg til smugling, porno og pengevasking). Ved hjelp av Harshad Kapoor trekker Eva seg ut av India Invest. [[Bilde:Harald_smiler.png|left|thumb|Harald Eriksen, narkolanger i særklasse. Foto: TV2]]I sesong 30 og 31 har de narkorelaterte plottene oftest å gjøre med langeren Harald Eriksen. Han selger først steroider på Gaius Gym, men da Storm uklokt nok lar seg trekke inn i Haralds business, får han høre at Harald også har interesser i det han kaller "feelgood-segmentet" av markedet. Det er altså snakk om å pushe regulært dop, noe som ifølge Harald gir "ekstraordinær gevinst". [[Fil:Storm_kaster_dop.jpeg|thumb|Storm kaster Haralds dop i elven. Foto: TV 2]]Storm får i oppdrag å lagre narkotika på Gaius, men angrer seg snart og dumper bagene med stoff i en elv. Like etterpå blir han skutt ned av en av Haralds kumpaner, men overlever. Politiet sier senere at de har klart å rulle opp nettverket Harald tilhørte, og gir Storm ros for hans rolle i dette, men dessverre viser det seg siden at Harald klarte å vri seg unna en fengselsstraff. Han dukker opp igjen på Gaius og gjør Storms liv til et helvete når han forlanger flere millioner i erstatning for narkotikaen Storm dumpet. Til slutt flykter Storm til India i noen måneder. [[Fil:Glattcelle.png|thumb|Vanessa får seg en tur på glattcelle etter sin naive befatning med Harald. Foto: TV 2]] I denne perioden begynner Harald å innsmigre seg hos Vanessa. For seerne, om enn ikke for Vanessa selv, er det tydelig at han bearbeider henne for å lokke henne inn i en kriminell tilværelse. Etter en stund flytter hun inn med Harald i en flott leilighet, uten å stille noen spørsmål om hvordan han kan ha råd til å bo der. Snart får hun se en bag bli levert på døren, men Harald bare svarer unnvikende da hun spør hva det er. Dagen etter, mens Harald er ute, kommer politiet på razzia og finner en bag full av narkotika. En fortvilet Vanessa havner på glattcelle helt til moren får henne ut derfra. [[Fil:Buenos_Aires.png|thumb|Bag-bytte i Buenos Aires: Vanessa (for anledningen i blond parykk) skal til å oppdage at hun faktisk er blitt vervet til narkokurér. Foto: TV2]] Harald klarer nok en gang å komme seg unna fengsel, og Vanessa har heller ikke lært leksen. Hun føler stadig en usunn dragning mot Harald, og lar seg til slutt verve til å smugle uspesifiserte "verdisaker" for en bekjent av ham (som vi aldri ser). Under den falske identiteten "Katrine Heggli" drar Vanessa til Buenos Aires med en bag med ukjent innhold, og vel framme bytter hun bag med en annen. Harald hadde sagt det ikke var dop hun skulle smugle, men hun blir likevel skremt da hun ser en vakt med narkotikahund, noe som viser at hun innerst inne aldri stolte på Haralds forsikringer. Hun går inn på et toalett og åpner bagen, som ganske riktig inneholder store pakker med hvitt pulver. Vanessa kan ikke lenger lyve for seg selv om hva hun er med på, og skyller stoffet ned i do. [[Bilde:Erik_doper_Eddie.png|left|thumb|"Edvin" (t.v.) overtok identiteten til Eddie i bytte for heroin, og når Eddie endelig har klart å bli rusfri, lurer "Edvin" i ham te tilsatt dop for å få ham ut på kjøret igjen. Foto: TV2]] Karakteren Eddie Holte har vært narkoman, men da han blir introdusert for oss, har han klart å holde seg rusfri i 118 dager. Han tar kontakt med mannen som nå går under navnet Edvin Holte fordi Eddie (den egentlige Edvin) en gang solgte ham sin identitet i bytte for 200 gram heroin. "Edvin" har definitivt ikke bruk for at Eddie skal avsløre ham, siden han nå har brukt den falske identiteten til å oppnå en høy stilling på Hotel Cæsar. Han foregir å være vennlig mot Eddie og lar den slitne mannen få bo hos seg i toppetasjen, men går samtidig til en langer og kjøper narkotika for å få Eddie ut på kjøret igjen. Snart lurer han Eddie til å drikke te med dop i, og dumper deretter den rusede mannen på hjemmet han kom fra. Da Jenny Augusta Anker-Hansen spør om lov til å overnatte hos Sarah Persen og moren Eva først er skeptisk, protesterer Jenny og sier: "Hva er det du tror vi skal gjøre hos Sarah, egentlig? Tror du... tror du at vi skal drikke oss drita, eller at vi skal tatovere oss, eller kanskje røyke hasj?" Eva nekter for at hun tror noe slikt, men Jenny fremholder at "for alt du vet, så kan jeg ha gjort alt det der mens jeg bodde i Frankrike". Eva ser ganske forferdet på sin datter og spør "har du det?", noe Jenny (riktignok etter en merkbar pause) svarer nei på. Mens Joey Krogstad bodde hos sin onkel Pelle og en gang skulle ut på byen, spurte han Pelle: "Er det i Brugata man får tak i den beste hasjen, eller er det nede ved Akerselva?" Det var imidlertid tydelig at han bare køddet med Pelle, siden han syntes onkelen opptrådte overbeskyttende. Det ble aldri vist eller antydet at Joey faktisk brukte narkotika av noe slag. I 2017 kom det fram at Vilde Mykland ble grepet for narkotikasmugling i Sør-Amerika, og havnet i fengsel der. Bak kulissene Ingrid Jonassen Nordby, som spilte Benedicte Brubak, erkjente i et intervju med bladet Woman at hun hadde eksperimentert med narkotika, men tok nå avstand fra all slags dop: "Når jeg sier dop, så mener jeg også hasj. Jeg kan godt skjønne at noen røyker seg en bønne i ny og ne slik andre tar seg et glass vin, men de fleste røyker daglig og kaster vekk så vanvittig mye tid. Nei, been there, done that. Kjempekjedelig. ... Det forandrer personligheten din. Det er patetisk ... Jeg er bare så utrolig ferdig med det der, har vært i slike miljøer og er gørr lei." (Ekstern lenke: Cæsar-Ingrid over dop.) Kimberly Larsen som spilte Tove Jensen (en karakter som selv hadde stoffproblemer) innrømmet i 2015 at hun tidlig eksperimenterte med hasj og alt som fjortenåring brukte heroin. (Ekstern lenke: Cæsar-Kimberly Larsen (35): – Jeg røykte heroin som 14-åring) Hun snakket også om det samme i et intervju med Se og Hør allerede i 1999. (Ekstern lenke: «Hotel Cæsar» Kimberly var narkoman) Kategori:Historier